


Reunion

by depressivesergeant, orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotica with Feelings, Exhaustion, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressivesergeant/pseuds/depressivesergeant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damian shows up on Ron's doorstep, and it leads to more.





	Reunion

It had been a time since Damian has last seen Ron and it also has been a time since Ron answered his phone calls. So being in New York was the perfect excuse to visit his old friend. He just hopes Ron won't get mad at him because of that. They had some...unfinished business it was true, but there was no need to pretend they would never put eyes on each other again. He walked up the step before Ron's house door and knocked on it.

Ron startles awake at the sound of someone knocking. He groans, stretching gingerly, and sits up. It's earlier than he'd like it to be and he rubs his eyes as he goes to the door, opening it warily. He's surprised to see Damian on his porch, smiling softly.

"Hey," Ron mumbles. "What're you doing here?"

"Visiting," Damian says, simply, peering inside by leaning his head a little to the side, "Visiting you, Ron," he smiles that Dick's non-smile of always while looking at the looking sleepy Ron. It's somehow reassuring to see Ron sleepy so Damian can build a confidence while he wakes up.

Ron scoffs, managing a sleepy smile. "Well, come on in then," he says, stepping back to let the redhead in. "I'm letting the cold in." To himself, he wonders if there is another reason Damian is here- they'd kissed last time they saw each other, parting ways after wrapping up filming for Band of Brothers, and Damian hadn't made contact since. Ron didn't try, worried he'd crossed a line. Anxiety sits heavy in his stomach now, and he frowns.

Damian comes inside and looks around in an instinctive behavior, sticking his hands into his jeans pockets. "To be honest, I am working here now, in New York, so I thought I could come to say hello. I've tried to call but nobody answered." He turns a little to look at Ron, a little shy not knowing how to approach his ex-co-star. "I thought maybe you had changed numbers."

Ron frowns, suddenly feeling self-conscious standing in his pajamas, a T-shirt and boxers, while Damian is dressed in his street clothes. "I've been busy," he says distantly. "Must've slipped my mind. Did you eat?" Ron glances towards the kitchen. "I can make eggs, if you haven't. Or cereal." Ron rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I- uh, I need to go shopping soon." He doesn't mention that he hasn't done much of anything lately, tired and recovering from a breakup. He thinks maybe he'd spent a little too much time in Lewis Nixon's head, as he feels dark thoughts creeping in. He chides himself, shaking his head. Damian is here now, he reminds himself.

"Yeah, I've eaten in the street," Damian answers quickly, not wanting to bother Ron with anything, he wasn’t there to test Ron’s cooking skills or if Ron could wake up fast enough to not burn anything in his worry, "You know, the pizza here is very unique," he smirks, he loves to be there to eat pizza and do the stuff he only does in the states.

At the mention of the shopping, Damian nibbles at his lower lip, "I don’t want to be a bother, Ron, don’t mind me if you need to go out," he forced a bit a larger smile, "I just thought it could be, you know, fun to see my old pal Nix." Then he smiled. "Working or procrastinating a lot? Or both?"

Ron nods, smiling. "I'll get myself some cereal," he says, going into the kitchen and serving himself a bowl as Damian talks. He chuckles at the pizza comment, shaking his head. "I forget you're British," he murmurs, amused. "And you're not a bother- I could use someone to kick my ass into gear." Ron smiles weakly. "I got dumped last week, so...mostly procrastinating," he admits.

Damian follows Ron to the kitchen, leaning onto the doorframe as he comes, listening to Ron's words. He smiles at the other man's chuckle, but his smile fades away when he hears Ron's breakup. "I'm sorry, Ron," he says, leaning his head to the side.

Ron shrugs it off, eating his cereal. "It's fine," he says. "Things were just...different, after I got back. Too different." He glances up at Damian, wondering if the redhead will understand. They'd gotten close, while filming. Much closer than any of the other guys. But the kiss had changed things, surely Damian was here to tell him that wasn't something he wanted.

"Anyway," Ron says, "it's good to see you again."

"After you got back?" Damian asks, nibbling his lower lip for a moment after he had straightened his back away from the doorframe. He walks closer to Ron, supporting an arm over the counter, trying to keep a safe distance so Ron wouldn’t feel suffocated by him or pushed. Maybe Ron didn’t care about them, maybe there weren’t ever a possible them.

"Yeah," Ron murmurs. "From England." He pokes at what's left of his cereal, too soggy to eat, and sighs. "I guess I've been distracted lately." Ron smiles softly, meeting Damian's eyes. He wants badly to say, "Distracted by you," but worries it could ruin everything. So he leaves it unsaid, rinsing his bowl and spoon in the sink and turning back to Damian.

"I should get dressed, at least," he says, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I...wasn't expecting guests."

Damian hums, not sure if he was getting it completely right. If Ron weren’t really thinking about the same thing in the same light Damian would, he would make a fool of himself and also make Ron uncomfortable to linger on that old moment they had together seemingly so long ago now. When he looks at Ron in the eyes though, he feels a little shier, probably because they are a lot closer now than before. He licks his lips, "if you find it necessary," Damian shrugs before realizing what he had just said, "I mean I don't mind."

"I'd feel better," he says. "It'll be just a minute, okay? Make yourself comfortable." Ron smiles, brushing past Damian and going to his room. He changes into clean clothes, brushes his teeth, and combs his hair as quickly as he can manage, sighing in relief once he's done. Ron looks at his reflection in the mirror and frowns. He looks exhausted, a bit pale and his eyes faintly bruised from sleepless nights. He turns away quickly, going out to the living room to find his guest.

Damian blinks as he hears steps from behind the sofa he is sitting on and turns to look at his friend, in clean clothes and a somewhat combed hair, but still looking tired. "You didn’t need to, Ron," he comments but he smiles, he knows that it feels good to be in cleaner clothes, even a bit more refreshed, "but I get it feels better to put a clean t-shirt from the drawer, it’s refreshing." He gets up, though, and gets closer, frowning "but you look...wait, what really happened to you, Ron?" He tries to keep his hands down, a little not sure if he should touch Ron. "You seemed to have had more in your head than you told me."

Ron nods as Damian talks, agreeing halfheartedly. When he asks if there's something more going on, Ron grimaces. "It's silly," he sighs. "But...it could ruin something really good, and I don't want that to happen." He manages a smile up at Damian. "Don't worry about me."

Damian frowns, "What could ruin what?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Was Ron afraid to talk about it with him? So was that a sign that their kiss...Also happened to make Ron feel something? "Of course I worry about you, Ron, you're my friend!" Dam shakes his head, lowering his back and taking Ron's left arm around his shoulder and his own arm around Ron's back. "Aren't we brothers anymore, Lew?" He smiles at him.

"It's nothing," Ron deflects quickly, trying to smile. He shies away at first as Damian hugs him, but he gives in after a moment, desperate for the comfort. "Yeah," he says cautiously, "but this is..this is different, isn't it?"

"What is different, Ron?" Dam insists, wanting to take the truth out of Ron. For him it seemed that his guess and own intention was right by how Ron was acting like that, "Do you want me to step away?" he asks, serious, resting his hand on Ron's lower back, staring at Ron's eyes.

"It's...it's just-" Ron shakes his head, anxiety curdling in his belly. "No," he says quickly, "I want you here." Ron smiles, weakly. "That's the problem, isn't it? After we- at the airport." He steels himself, looking up at Damian. "I wanted more," he whispers.

Damian nods as in acknowledgement of Ron's words and feelings, not stepping away, just changing the leg he was supporting himself over, taking one leg back and bringing the other leg close to Ron. He looks attentively, trying not to react too fast or too hard as he listens to what he wanted to listen all along. "Well, do you still now?" he says, just rubbing a big his thumb on Ron's lower back. His eyes wandering a bit lower and then back at Ron's eyes.

Ron shifts awkwardly, curling his arms around Damian's waist. "I do," says softly. "I want...I want to be with you, I think." He tenses, expecting rejection, and clutches the back of Damian's shirt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Dam says softly, pulling a hand to Ron's soft cheek and bringing Ron to himself for a chaste and sweet kiss, trying to taste what he should do and also Ron's lips again after so long. "Don't be."

Ron goes still as Damian kisses him, his eyes wide. He doesn't react until Damian pulls away, gazing up at him in surpise. "You feel the same way?" he asks softly, awed. He takes Damian's hands in his own, exploring the planes of them with his thumbs. "Damian," he sighs, and leans up to kiss the redhead again, wanting.

"I think so," Damian tries to smile, feeling a bit awkward since Ron didn't react and looked kind of scared but then, as Ron took his head and wandered his fingers over his palm, Damian starts relaxing again, letting his shoulders fall and kissing Ron back as soon as he kisses him. He kisses Ron slowly, trying Ron's mouth with his tongue and his lower lip with his teeth.

Ron moans softly as Damian responds to the kiss, squeezing the redhead's palms, reassuring himself that Damian is there. He'd dreamed of this for weeks, months even, but worried he would be rejected. Before filming in England Ron was sure he was straight, having only ever dated other women, but something in him had changed during 'actor boot camp' when he saw Damian take lead of the men. He breaks the kiss to take a breath, and looks up at Damian searchingly.

Damian simpers, taking Ron’s hands to his lower back as he raises his hands to Ron's face, cupping his cheeks. "You should've received those calls," he jokes, "there wouldn’t be much wait or anxiety..." he leans in and kisses Ron again, harder this time, wilder as he teases Ron’s lower lip with the tip of his tongue. His fingers sneaking into Ron’s dark locks.

Ron smiles, awkwardly. "I should have," he agrees. He gazes up at Damian, a bit awed as the redhead brings him closer, kissing him with a slow, burning passion, fingers slipping into his hair and against his scalp. Ron responds in kind, tilting his head and parting his lips, letting Damian in, a soft noise issuing from his throat. It's wonderful, like a dream, and he feels the tension melt away from his body, draping himself loosely around Damian as they kiss.

"I thought you were avoiding me," Damian joked, smiling as he ran his fingers down Ron's scalp, "You know, I couldn't forget that kiss after all..." After all they had been through during the recording of Band of Brothers. Damian had felt so close to Ron when they were making Dick and Nix's scenes together, even when Ron and him wouldn't go out as much as when they weren't shooting the scenes.

Ron smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...kind of was," he admits. "I wanted to pick up, but I found excuses." He shivers a bit at the feeling of Damian's fingers in his hair, leaning into the touch. "I couldn't either," he says softly. "But I was scared you wouldn't want...this." Ron closes his eyes, pressing his face against Damian's neck with a sigh. He's tired, even more so after coming out with such a confession, but he wants to spend every moment with Damian, to let him inside of him as well as into his home. "I'm glad you do," he murmurs.

Damian leans into Ron, bringing his lips to Ron's head, "Yes, I do," he says lowly, feeling incredible comfortable in that embrace, "Since we got to shoot together, since we got to be Winters and Nix, I couldn't help wishing their relationship, I mean, I thought it may have been mixing up things but...you are just so similar to Nix and I wanted to be with you, longer. Even when you seemed to be more distant out of the studio," he explains, trying to make sense to Ron as much as it made sense to him, kissing Ron's head top.

Ron sighs, curling his arms tighter around Damian's waist. He kisses Damian's collar tentatively, breathing softly against the pale skin there, and smiles. "I felt it, too," he says softly. "That's why I was distant. It didn't feel right- to change history, I suppose." He chuckles. "But it's over now- the show. This is just us, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Damian sighs, watching Ron kissing him and breathing over his skin, making him shiver, "I had enough time to think about it, by the way," he smiles, pulling away and bringing Ron to the sofa with him, "I thought it was because of the show and only that, but then you changed my mind," he took a stray of hair away from Ron's eye, "I was thinking late at night of you, and only you."

Ron chuckles, his face still pressed against Damian's chest, and smiles. He looks up as Damian moves him, guiding them to the couch and sitting down. Ron lies against Damian's shoulder, seeking comfort. "Only me?" Ron smiles. "I thought of you, too," he says. "Sam left me because I was distracted- by you, by thoughts of you." He blushes a bit. "Feel a bit like a schoolgirl with a crush."

"It seems cute," Damian smiles back, looking down at Ron beside him, "Nobody has ever said that to me," he pulled an arm to Ron's back, embracing him there and curling his fingers around the waist of the other man. He was still smiling, that very subtle Dick Winters' kind of smile, "But are you ok, Ron? You looked tired, you still do."

Ron smiles shyly, closing his eyes. "Well now someone has," he says. "You're a very captivating man." Ron is glad now that they're sitting down, his exhaustion heavy in his bones. "Yeah, I'm okay," Ron assures Damian. "But I am tired...I don't know why," he says. "Just felt off, the last few days." Ron shrugs a bit. "It's fine."

"I think you should see a doctor, Ron," Dam looks worried at him and then he leans in to kiss Ron's shoulder, the part that the shirt keeps it bare, "You need rest too, you know?" He kisses Ron's jaw, "You cannot just let life pass through..."

Ron frowns, opening his eyes to look up at Damian. "Maybe," he says softly, but then Damian is kissing his collar, his jaw, and he tilts his head invitingly, letting out a soft sigh. "Damian..." he breathes a bit quicker, a flush settling over his cheeks. He knows what he wants, and he's pretty sure Damian is on the same page. He lets out a soft little moan.

Damian nibbles at Ron's neck, looking up as he licks the spot he has just bitten, "maybe, huh?" Damian answers, raising to Ron's cheek and then to the back of his ear, "You need to take care of yourself, Ron..." he whispers, rubbing his nose on the back of the year, between some locks, "Maybe not, you need to go to one if you feel sick," he continues, kissing on the skin behind Ron's ear.

Ron sighs, leaning into Damian's touches. He shivers as the redhead's tongue touches his skin, as he speaks breathily against Ron's neck. "Damian," Ron moans, at a loss for words. His jeans are tight, and he reaches boldly for Damian's crotch, feeling the other man's arousal. "Why are we talking about doctors?" he manages, "It's dampening my mood."

Damian chuckles, biting just a little harder the back of Ron's neck, before straddling his partner hips, rubbing their crotches together as he looks up at Ron, "What can I say? You need to take care of yourself, Ron, I need to talk about boring stuff to you," he says, leaning to kiss Ron, pulling his arms around his lover's neck.

Ron gasps as Damian bites again, arching his back involuntarily as he chokes off a moan. "Fuck," he says, watching Damian crawl into his lap. "Talk dirty, Damian," he manages. "Not like we're sitting at a family barbeque." He smiles, his hands settling on Damian's hips. He leans in for a kiss, his lips pressing gently against Damian's.

"Will I have to lick you up every day, Ron?" Damian bites Ron's lower lip, swinging his hips in a slow cadence over Ron's lap, and pulling the lip before letting go, "And take care of your tiredness against the mattress?" he smiles, jokingly, still rubbing and still kissing.

Ron blushes, shifting in response to Damian's teasing. He rubs up against Damian eagerly, gasps as Damian's teeth set on his lip then let go. "Every day," Ron moans. "Please, Damian." His fingers tighten on Damian's hips, one hand moving under the hem of the man's jeans, fingers exploring his firm asscheeks, the cleft between them. "I want you inside me, completely," Ron chokes out, embarrassed but feeling too good to deny himself this pleasure.

Damian smiles, bringing his hands to Ron's shirt helm and pulling it off Ron's pants, "So why is your fingers in my butt?", Dam teases, still swinging, taking his hands to Ron's pants and unbuttoning and unzipping it down, tugging it a bit, feeling with his the tip of the cock laid to Ron's inner thigh, "Do you want something there, big boy?"

Ron chuckles, teasing Damian's lip with his teeth. "I'm exploring," he deadpans. He draws in a breath as Damian works open his jeans, fingers curling around his cock through his briefs, feeling the tip. "Seems you are too," Ron sighs, smiling. "It would be nice...to see you full to bursting, though." He snakes his hand down further, touching Damian's puckered entrance with a curious fingertip, relishing in the way Damian twitches involuntarily in response.

"Ron!" Damian lets out a little startled but also surprised, "So you want to have me full, huh?" He pulls away from Ron to tug his shirt off by the head, getting up to open up his pants, throwing a glance back to his partner. He couldn’t wait to have all his clothes off. He nibbles his lower lip, taking off his shoes, "what do you want me to do?" He smiles, unzipping his pants but not tugging the clothes down.

Ron blushes, biting his lip and watching as Damian starts to undress. "I want you to fill me," he says breathily, "And I fill you." It's dirty, and he's embarrassed, but Damian makes him a little crazy. He pulls his own shirt off, lying back on the couch invitingly. "I want you on top of me," Ron says. "I want you inside of me." He smiles, teasing his own pants. They're open from Damian touching him before and he pushes his briefs down, freeing his cock. "Please," he says softly.

Dam watches and listens attentively and very, very pleased. He could barely have imagined it the way it is, how things would turn out between them after all that they had been through. He smiles. "I want it too, but do you have lube, sweetheart?" He says, walking closer and kneeling over Ron, touching Ron’s nipples with his lips and wrapping Ron with one of his hands and stroking his partner while he laps the nipple with his tongue.

Ron looks up as Damian comes closer, smiling shyly. "In my bedroom," he says softly. Ron watches Damian straddle him, moaning as the redhead suckles his nipple, working his cock slowly. "Damian," Ron moans. He knows they need the lube to go much further, but he doesn't want to move yet. "Damian, I want- I want to-" he keens softly, pawing at Damian's crotch, parting his fly and feeling for the ginger's cock. "Please," Ron moans.

Dam looks up, soon smiling but just a tiny bit since he wanted to enjoy Ron's body more than ever. He, though, knows Ron wants something right now, so he comes to his partner's face and kiss him sweetly. "You want?" He asks, with no hurry but ready to give what Ron wants from him. "What do you want, big boy? I will give you it."

"Mhmm," Ron moans, "I want to suck you," he manages, looking down at Damian. He kisses the younger man again, fingers scrabbling to peel Damian's briefs down, his own cock throbbing in Damian's hand. Ron arches his hips a bit, pressing into the touch. "I want to taste you." Ron lets out a shuddering breath. "I've dreamed about it for weeks," he admits shyly.

"And how did you dream it?" Damian answers with a question, surprised but nonetheless interested and curious about what Ron had been imagining of them, together, like this. He comes to sit over Ron's lap, nagging a bit his cock between his asscheeks. "Where do you want me?"

Ron moans, watching as Damian straddles him, as he rolls his hips teasingly. "I dreamed it like this," he says, turning them sideways and gently pushing Damian onto his back. He kisses Damian briefly, then slides down a bit, rubbing his hands over Damian's sides, his stomach. He kisses the crest of Damian's ribcage, nips at the skin there, trails kisses down the ginger's stomach until he reaches Damian's cock, hard and red against his hip. "Like this," Ron murmurs, dragging his tongue up the hard shaft slowly.

At first, Damian is taken aback for the sudden moves but as soon as Ron settles him back down to the sofa, Dam sighs and then closes his eyes as he feels relieved and relaxed by those sweet caresses, from those full and soft lips onto his skin; he loose even the tension between his shoulders as he concentrate onto their breathes and also Ron’s touch. "Oh, Ron..." he breathes, shaking a bit in follow as he exhales. It’s all he wanted and some more.

Ron smiles a bit, encouraged by Damian's noises. He moves up, wrapping his lips around Damian's tip, takes the base of his shaft in hand and angles his cock better. He's not experienced in this and only goes shallowly, working Damian's shaft with his hand as he suckles his tip. It's warm and musky and his own cock throbs between his legs. He moans, grinding his hips down against the couch, rubbing his cock on the ribbed fabric. When he pulls away for a breath he manages a soft, "Fuck."

Dam looks down and smiles at Ron, shakily as he can't hold an expression, soon bringing his teeth to his lower lip, groaning a ted bit as he watches his ex-co-star tasting, getting to know all of his skin. "Do you like it?" He asks, knowing pretty well he himself does despite Ron being new to this but also full of initiative. He keeps watching and caressing Ron’s face, loving to see Ron taking him in.

"God yeah," Ron moans, "you're amazing." He takes Damian into his mouth again, sucking with more force now and working his length with an eager hand. His free hand skates on Damian's belly, his chest, tweaking a nipple. He revels in the teasing, quietly wants Damian to tease him in return. He pulls off of the ginger's cock again. "Touch me," he moans, "please, Damian."

"Geez," Damian passes a hand over his nipple, feeling the sensitive skin sting a little. He looks at Ron and smiles, "Come here," he takes his middle finger and tap his lower lip, "I will touch you with this." He smirks, teasing, running his nails between Ron's locks, tugging back the hair a little so to call his partner's attention.

Ron sighs happily as Damian tugs his hair, letting himself be pulled forward into Damian's lap. Their cocks brush against each other and he moans softly, parting his lips and bowing his head in supplication. "Damian," he pleads softly. "Have I been good? I want to please you." Ron nibbles his lip, glancing up at Damian a bit nervously. He knows he's inexperienced, after all.

"Of course," Dam chuckles, pulling Ron's impossibly closer by the butt, "And you need to make much of an effort to please me," He leans onto Ron's shoulder, kissing the cool, soft skin, nibbling it at times as well, "I like you the way you are. Nothing more is needed." Then one of Dam's hands slides slowly down Ron's sag which marks the start of the pelvis and holds and rubs with his thumb Ron's balls before taking into his fist Ron's shaft. "You don't need to be soft...or hard...you just need to be you." Then he kissed Ron again, stroking him at the same time, "Just be you..." he whispers.

Ron bites his lip, pressing his face into Damian's shoulder. He smiles a bit, happy that he's done well, then inhales sharply as Damian touches him, his hips and then his balls. He moans, sagging forward. "Damian," he chokes, his hips twitching forward into the ginger's touch. "I'm so hard," he murmurs. "I want you inside me. I want to make you feel good too."

"Where's the lube, Ron?" Damian asks, panting as Ron also rubs against him when he sags and twitches forward, "I want to feel you warm and mine, too," he gets up with some difficulty but with Ron over his hips. "Where's...your bed, baby?"

Ron clutches Damian's shoulders and curls his legs around his waist as the younger man moves to stand, groaning a bit as their cocks rub. "Down the hallway to the left," he murmurs, kissing Damian's neck. "Lube is in the side table on the right." He presses his hips forward a bit, rubbing against Damian.

"You better behave because you are not so light," Dam says in a joke tone but he's serious, he isn’t used to carry people around, even more adults and that turned on. He groans, throwing a bit the weight up just so he could carry them down to Ron’s rooms. Getting there, Damian lays Ron down with himself, pushing him down with his thighs. "You don’t have anything of much importance to do today, right?" Dam asks huskily, nagging his cock between the asscheeks without force or looking for anything in special. "Because I want to take my time." He looks serious and then he smiles.

Ron smiles and clings tighter to Damian, nuzzling his neck sweetly. Once they make it to the bed, he lets himself be put down, watching as Damian straddles him. "I'm free all day," he says, smiling. "I'm all yours." He shivers as Damian teases him and curls a hand around the back of his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

Damian smiles and kisses Ron back, he licks one of his finger in between and rubs it against Ron’s entrance just for the teasing, "How much mine?" He smirks, rubbing the inner part of his knee onto Ron’s hip, "I want it, for you to be mine," even if it would be for only one night. He reaches out to the drawer. "Could you choose it to me?"

"Completely yours," Ron says softly, moaning as Damian touches his entrance. "No one else can have me like you," Ron says. He watches as Damian reaches for the drawer, arching his back a bit in anticipation. He takes Damian's free hand in his own, threading their fingers together

Damian stretches their hands together and takes the finger away from Ron's entrance as he looks for lube in the drawer. He takes it while kissing Ron, very slowly, teasingly even. He puts the pot between their legs and looks up to Ron. "You've been so sweet, Ron..." That it almost makes Dam's heart burst.

Ron smiles, flushing, and whines a bit as Damian takes his hand away. He accepts the kiss, teasing Damian's lower lip with his teeth and squeezing his hand. He smiles at Damian's comment. "Have I?" he asks, taking Damian's cheek in his free hand. "I want to be good," he murmurs. "Your good boy."

"You're my good man, Ron," Dam says in a soft and low tone, kissing Ron a last time before looking down, surveying Ron’s position, "Ron, I need to raise your legs a bit for me" he goes to his knees and pass some to his fingers, "I need to wet you inside, babe," he says the last word tenderly as he leans onto his lover and takes Ron’s cock into his mouth as he tries to find the entrance with his fingers by tugging the asscheeks.

Ron smiles at the comment, leaning up to kiss Damian before he ambles down. He nods and spreads his legs, bending the knees a bit and presenting to Damian. He shivers and moans as Damian's fingers work his opening, his mouth sliding over his cock. "Damian," Ron moans, threading his fingers through Damian's soft hair. "Fuck, babe...you're so good."

Damian licks Ron's erection up and suddenly a thought comes to his mind, "Did you know I've been imagining you coming into my mouth?" He looks up to Ron with his lips still over the cock and the fingers finding their way inside Lew, "to feel your cock throbbing and leaking in my mouth?"

Ron moans, arching his hips up, fisting the sheets roughly. He blinks at Damian's words, looking down at the ginger nestled between his legs, licking his cock languidly. "Damian," Ron says again, his voice strained. "Fuck." He groans as Damian's fingers press inside him, as the ginger husks against his cock. "I want it," he moans. "I want to see it."

"You will wait a bit for me to get inside of you later, after?" Damian said, pulling his mouth away just so he could be sure it was what Ron wanted, because Dam just needed his word to suck Ron until he dripped into his mouth, wetting his lips and cheeks, "I want you to see it." He smirked.

"Y-yeah," Ron agrees, blushing. He rocks his hips a bit, pushing down on Damian's finger. "I'll wait for you." He manages a smile, squeezing Damian's free hand in his own.

Dam smiles and then he goes down Ron again, his lips tightening around the cocks circumference, taking at each going move, going deeper and getting more of Ron into his mouth as he thrusted two fingers inside Ron’s entrance, aiming to poke and rub Ron’s prostate. Dam hummed, rubbing himself on the mattress, one of his legs raised to his chest. The louder sound he can hear is his breath or maybe his wet lips sucking the red and hard muscle. He loved it. He kept the hand in Ron’s, squeezing.

Ron moans, overwhelmed at the sensation as Damian takes him deeper into his mouth. He can't think straight, only aware of the wet heat enveloping his cock, the warmth of the hand squeezing his own in return. "F-fuck...Damian," Ron groans, feeling close already- the teasing has gone on far too long; he thinks murkily. "I'm g-gonna..." Ron groans, bucking his hips up a bit without meaning to. "Tell me it's okay," he gasps.

Damian raises his eyes and nods slightly as he doesn’t move much, his eyes going back down until they were closed again as he squeezes and pulls hard Ron’s taste to his tongue, just waiting for Ron to come into his mouth as it throbs heavy on the redheads tongue. His hands also in action, one squeezing the hand, the other thrusting into Ron’s ass. Hears hums pleased and hard himself on Ron’s leg.

Ron moans and bucks down onto Damian's fingers one last time as he comes, Damian's name on his lips. He spills down the ginger's throat, coming in spurts for a solid minute before he finishes, sinking back into the mattress with a moan. He can feel Damian's cock against his calf and relishes how hard he's gotten the younger man. He looks down at his face nestled between his legs and huffs. "Fuck, babe," he says, awed.

When Ron starts coming, Dam takes his free hand - the one which was entangled w Ron's - and slides two fingers over Ron's lower lip as Dam sucks his lover's cum in, swallowing as much as he could, tasting Ron in his tongue and trying to get a record of it into his mind. He waits as Ron clenches around his fingers, sucking shallowly Ron's softer flesh, licking clean the cock with the tip of his tongue. "Can I touch me, Ron?" He's panting but he smirks at his lover.

Ron smiles down at Damian, rather stunned at the amount of come he'd just swallowed. "Of course you can," he murmurs, rocking down on the ginger's fingers languidly. "I'll just watch, won't I?"

Damian raised an eyebrow, amused and kind of nodded, kind of gestured with his head in affirmation. He kept his fingers into that sweet mouth and took his cock into his free hand. He nibbled his lower lip, "You had a load to come out, huh?" Damian teased, stroking his hard cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb, "Gosh, I wanted to do that for so damn long."

Ron curves a smile up at Damian, just lying back and letting the younger man finger him, watching as he touches himself. "Yeah," he hums, shifting a bit. "I can't believe you swallowed it all- it was so much." Ron chuckles. "Felt like a teenager again."

Damian smirked at the comment and just shook his head, "It's just how much I like you, Ron," he continued smiling, leaning into Ron, sucking and licking at his nipples, one hand caressing the back of Ron’s thigh and the other feeling his cock.

Ron gasps a bit as Damian mouths his nipple, his hips twitching forward as he touches his cock as well. So soon after coming and he's already half-hard, ready for another go. "Damian," Ron says breathily. "Please fuck me."


End file.
